


Slow down

by hellareyna



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Missing Scene, drunk Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellareyna/pseuds/hellareyna
Summary: Connor wants Oliver so bad, but doesn't want to mess up what he has with Oliver. Oliver knows he wants Connor, so why doesn't Connor want him?





	1. I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't season one of HTGAWM fun? I agree! So I went back to my fave part of the series where Connor is trying to win back Oliver and where they're taking things slow. This takes place right after Oliver insists meeting the rest of the Keating 5 (minus Asher) and then Oliver wants to have sex with Connor. This is just a missing scene from the bar meeting to Oliver coming on to Connor in his apartment.

Oliver was stumbling with a flirty look on his face that Connor couldn’t help but smile at when he saw. Oliver always seemed so perfect and happy to Connor. He wished he could be like him in that way. The constant lying he had to do when he was around Oliver made him feel awful, but he cared so much about him he knew that for sure.  


He didn’t know where they would go in the future, but he knew they would be together. They deserved that he thought. He wanted Oliver so badly. Everywhere felt red when he saw him. Blushing awkwardness and fiery passionate sex. This had to be better than before though. It had to be slow. Before when all he saw him as was sex, that was a mistake. He needed to learn to take it slow. The night of the bonfire taught him that. Also that some stains never come out, ever.  


“I’m done taking it slow, I want you now!” Whined a drunk Oliver to a way too sober Connor.  


Connor smirked at how cute Oliver looked when he was upset. He got all pouty. He was glad Oliver was a good drunk. Not too annoying, but still just enough that it made him cute. Oliver’s stumbling quickly escalated and he fell to the ground, giggling.  


“You saved me!” Oliver laughed when Connor ran towards him to protect him from the concrete of the parking garage for the bar where they had just met Michaela, Wes, and Laurel.  


The charade of his addiction worked just enough for Oliver to believe, he thought to himself as he held Oliver’s hand. It wasn’t that hard though. Oliver had thought he worked at a bank when they first met. Who could believe that? With his attitude and intelligence, Connor always knew the only career he could ever have would be a lawyer.  


Oliver was still so drunk he was acting like a toddler, and Connor thought it would have gotten on his nerves by now, but he felt protective over him and just wanted to help him get back to his bed safe. Was he in love with him he thought? He knew he cared for Oliver, but he had gotten so caught up in working for Annalise he didn’t realize how much he cared- no loved him.  


Connor was suddenly very aware of Oliver’s hands all over him. Had he been serious? Did he really want to have sex right now in his car in the parking garage? It had always been one of Connor’s fantasies, one of the few places he hadn’t had sex in was a car, but now? It wasn’t right.  


He didn’t want their first time together after getting back together to be in a cramped awkward compact car. He wanted the warmth of sheets engulfing them. He wanted space to touch every inch of him, to love every inch of him. This sex wouldn’t just be about sex it would be about his love and devotion to Oliver. They wouldn’t be screwing, that’s too harsh and violent a term, and the only word you could use for fucking in a parked car at midnight.  


“Oliver, I want you, but not like this, please.” Connor moaned to a relentless Oliver whose hands were on Connor’s ass.  


As they neared the car Connor took Oliver’s car keys and opened the back door because he didn’t trust Oliver to sit in the front seat let alone drive his car. Oliver seemed to misinterpret this as an invitation for car sex in the back seat together because he pushed Connor onto the seats.  


He got on top of him and began to kiss him with heat. The two men held each other and both of their hearts raced as Oliver moved his lips and began sucking Connor’s neck fueled by pure lust.  


“No, stop Oliver. I can’t do this you’re drunk.” Connor said harshly from underneath Oliver’s contrasting passion as he grabbed at Connor’s belt.  


“What I feel between your legs says you’re lying to me right now.” Oliver moaned into Connor’s ear and then giggled to himself showing just how drunk he was to Connor.  


“I can’t hurt you again, Oliver. We’ll both regret it in the morning if we do it this way. I care about you too much to do this to you.” He protested to Oliver’s ever increasing advancements.  


Letting it slip how much he cared about him was a mistake, but if that wasn’t obvious by him letting him meet his “friends” (more like co-conspirators) and now driving him home after going out, what would show him? Hoping Oliver cared about him too made him feel so childish, but that was the truth. He cared. Loving him was all he thought about whether he realized it or not and he didn’t want to mess it up.


	2. I do too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Oliver make it to Oliver's apartment.

Oliver had somehow managed to sit still long enough for Connor to essentially strap him down with a seat belt. The whole experience was similar to helping a toddler into a car seat. He could have just ordered an Uber for Oliver and one for himself and had Oliver get his own car in the morning. It would have been so easy, but something in his gut had forced him to help him out. 

He worried too much to let Oliver go home by himself when he was this drunk. Someone could take advantage of him and Oliver would never forgive himself. He knew nobody expected him to care for him this much, not even Oliver, but he needed to show people he was a decent guy. He wouldn’t abandon him. Not now, not ever. 

Well maybe now, he thought as Oliver whined incessantly in the back seat as Connor tried to drive safely in the late night traffic of Philadelphia, “I’m so proud of you. Like there was so much alcohol and your friends were drinking and I drank a little bit. But you didn’t. And that’s like amazing because you really like to drink a lot. But you don’t.” Oliver drunkenly rambled to Connor. 

It felt sweet hearing how proud Oliver was but he knew it was all a bunch of bullshit. He wasn’t actually a drug addict or an alcoholic. He wasn’t in recovery for anything. He felt bad lying to Oliver, but he didn’t want him getting hurt. If only he knew what had really happened that night. He couldn’t tell him what had happened if he did he’d be more involved than he needed to be with a very dangerous situation. 

Connor noticed how close he was getting to Oliver’s apartment. He would have to somehow get an incredibly drunk adult man out of his own car and then up to the third floor of the building. It was something he had probably done in his own apartment a hundred times but now he was protecting someone and making sure he was safe. There was a responsibility to keep Oliver safe that he had agreed to once he had said he could drive him home. As he turned the corner to the correct street he began looking for a spot. Luckily there was an empty one right next to the building. Bingo, he thought. 

“What just happened? Where are we? Why are we stopped?” A confused Oliver asked Connor after the car had been parked. 

Connor turned back to face Oliver, “I parked your car. We are right outside your building because I’m bringing you home,” He answered. 

“You just want to get in my bed. I know you.” Oliver giggled to himself. Connor rolled his eyes and got out of the car. 

He went to open Oliver’s door. Waiting there with the door open in the cold January air was uncomfortable. But he was more focused on why Oliver wasn’t just getting out of the damn car. Duh, he remembered, he had buckled up Oliver with all three seat belts to hold him down in his seat. He would have to get into the car and get him out. 

“I knew it you just want to get me naked,” Oliver laughed as Connor leaned over him trying to free him from the belts, “I changed my mind I don’t want to fuck in the car. But if you insist, I'll do it. Come show me that hot fucking ass.” Oliver was slurring his words. 

Connor managed to untangle him. Outside the car was freezing, but Oliver was taking his time getting inside. He grabbed a fence and then leaned over. Oh, shit. The inevitable throwing up on the sidewalk, great. Grossed out, Connor groaned and grabbed Oliver from behind. Obviously, Oliver thought this was all hilarious. According to him, Connor was coming on to him by grabbing him in an attempt to bring him inside. Getting keys from someone’s pocket wasn’t as easy as Connor thought. 

Every movement Connor made was interpreted as flirting. It wasn’t. He didn’t want to do that to Oliver. Oliver drunk liked him a lot more than typical Oliver. He liked that, but it scared him. When you’re drunk you’re still the same person, just a little bit louder and more touchy. He and Oliver could have something real in the morning. 

Once he managed to get the keys he unlocked the building’s entrance. He somehow dragged Oliver up two flights of stairs. Opening the apartment door was a bit easier than opening the door to the building had been. Inside he brought Oliver to the bed and helped him undress so he could sleep. Oliver wouldn’t stop trying to kiss him. He grabbed at his neck and kept coming onto him. It was uncomfortable. 

“Come on give me that hot ass.” Oliver moaned into Connor’s ears as he tried kissing his neck. Connor kept trying to pull away but he was persistent. 

“I need to get your shoes off of you, and you’re drunk. This isn’t you.” Oliver said, annoyed, as he struggled with Oliver’s shoes. 

“No, I want to be boyfriends again,” Oliver whined. 

“I do too. But not like this.” Oliver won him over for a moment. Grabbing his neck, he pulled Connor down towards him. Passionately he kissed him back. This was what he had wanted for so long. He wanted him back. Just not like this, so he pushed Oliver away. He tucked him in, turned off the lights and walked away to leave. 

“I love you,” Oliver spoke into the darkness. 

“I do too.” He didn't even need to turn around to know how big Oliver was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this work I had high hopes. Then for months, it bugged me, taunting me with its unfinished marker. Then I fell into a Coliver kisses compilation video spiral and I just had to finish this.


End file.
